The rose and the yew tree
by AnneAquila
Summary: Scorpius is falling for Rose as sure as bees are driven to honey. the only thing is that he doesn't know just how much he has fallen for her.


Hey folks, it's Aquila here. This is a story I've written as a present for my bestest best friend in world – Anne. She's a hardcore Scorpius and Rose shipper so I've written this for her. Please review and tell us if you like this. Please read Anne's story – Realisation too and tell us what you think.

The first time he saw her, Scorpius story I've didn't know what to think. There he was, on platform 9 ¾ , loaded down with an immovable trunk and several other odds and ends with his mum fussing over him, smoothening down his hair and flicking off imaginary pieces of dust of his immaculate uniform. His father stood mute and silent, his eyes lost and wandering, as though reliving painful memories.

He was really beginning to regret coming here an hour early – courtesy of his mother. Things were boring as hell, and his mother lecturing him on various things from the top of her head - ranging from reminding him to speak politely to everyone and to not get involved in catfights to how to hold a fork properly while eating mashed potatoes was certainly not improving his state of mind.

Just then, a barrage of people came crashing through the entrance, startling him out of his reverie. The once eerily quiet station was now a beehive of bustling activity.

Scorpius' eyes flew across the crowd, noticing the large number of redheads and sighed inordinately.

The Wotter clan. He should've known.

His dad turned around, caught sight of someone, and gave tight – lipped nod. His mum patted him on the head and smiled at him.

"You should get going now, honey."

Scorpius smiled at his mum. She was especially nice to him, perhaps to make up for the lack of affection his dad showed. He clambered up the stairs and into the corridor. He heaved his trunk underneath the seat and then sat down next to the window.

That was when he saw **her.**

She had huge quantities of bushy flaming red hair, and a smattering of freckles splashed across her nose. She stood next to her mother, the one and only Hermione Granger. Then, the girl must be...

"Rose!"

A little boy with a mop of curly brown hair tugged impatiently on the girl's sleeve.

Ah, of course, Rose Weasly.

The second time he saw Rose, he fell for her, literally.

He didn't know what it was, but he suspected it had been a trip hex.

First, he was walking down the hallway, like a true gentleman, just as his mother had said, and then, the next thing he knew; he was face first on the floor. He groaned and cracked open one eye. He was met with a shiny boot.

"Are you all right down there?"

Scorpius looked up and was met with the smiling, kind face of Rose Weasly.

He leapt to his fee and brushed down his robes. "I'm fine!" he stammered, wringing his hands nervously with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"If you say so," said Rose, before walking away.

Scorpius sighed and wondered why on earth the fates were so cruel.

The third time Scorpius saw Rose was in the library. He was breaking his head over his transfiguration homework, clutching his head and swearing under his breath.

"Do you need some help?"

Once again, Scorpius found himself looking up at Rose.

A fluttery feeling awoke in his chest and he blushed, straight to the roots of his sleek, platinum blonde hair and started stuttering. What was it with this girl that could make him lose all abilities of speech?

"I - I'd really appreciate that, th- thanks." Scorpius managed to get out.

Rose beamed at him and his stomach started going through a terrifying gymnastics routine – with crazy somersaults and back flips.

She sat down next to him, opened up his transfiguration textbook and took out a roll of fresh parchment. Scorpius could get the faint whiff of her sweet smelling hair and the hairs of his arm were standing on end just because of their close proximity.

"Are you listening to me?"

Scorpius broke off his random whirlwind of thoughts and looked up into her eyes. Those warm pools of chocolate in which he could happily drown in.

That was when Scorpius Malfloy made a startling discovery – he was starting to develop traitorous feelings for Rose Weasly.

The fourth time he saw her was at the Yule Ball. She was wearing a moss green dress – a fancy affair with full silk petticoats and red velvet ribbons. Her breath taking beauty rivalled that of everyone around her and made those in her vicinity look incredibly insignificant. She looked like a Christmas tree that had stepped out of fairyland.

Scorpius stopped staring when Albus jabbed his elbow into his side and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Scorpius choked on the fruit punch he was drinking and turned a violent shade similar to that of a boiled beetroot. Albus laughed out loud and cried out "Good luck with that, bro!" before disappearing into the crowd.

Scorpius sighed a lovesick sigh and looked back to where Rose was dancing in joyous abandon.

That was when Scorpius has his second epiphany – he was hopelessly in love with Rose Weasly.


End file.
